


The Princess's Hero

by Sasquatch180



Series: The Poor Boys of the Smash Roster. [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: Couldn't think of a semi-witty title this time around.This time it was a request, but I feel kinda bad since I don't think its really up to the quality of the other ones. (Which isn't saying much since they aren't that great to begin with.)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Poor Boys of the Smash Roster. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Princess's Hero

Lounging casually upon the soft green ground Zelda casually stroked her Goddess-Blessed foot-long, soaking in a most amusing and arousing sight - her chosen hero's youngest form getting used like a cocksleeve by her personal Darknut summon, the metallic construct relentlessly pounding his hole with utmost precision, the poor boy locked in a full nelson that left his body exposed to the royal voyeur in front of him. 

Zelda couldn't believe her luck when it was announced she was to fight against Young Link in today's Smash Battle - the pent-up princess had been drawing the short stick for the past few weeks, envious of her fellow female fighters as they were chosen again and again in favor of her. The usually stoic noble had been left trembling in rage and jealousy as they bred their boy toys without end, but finally she'd been picked, and as a bonus she'd be able to empty her treasury all inside the Hero of Time himself! Truly this must be a blessing from Hylia, she mused as her summon mindlessly broke the boy's mind, it's metallic cock bottoming out into the boy's stomach with every thrust.

Young Link himself was in his own personal world of pleasure and hell - the humiliation of being used like a cocksleeve in front of his beloved princess left him burning red with humiliation, but the initial pain of his penetration had long since given away to mind-numbing pleasure, his prostrate pressed into his body by the pseudo-cock delving into his depths, his own little cock left bouncing up and down in rhythm with the Darknut's motions. With her arm glowing dark with power Zelda commaned her construct to speed up it's attacks, going into overdrive as it sought to fulfill it's mistress's commands. 

Link could only let out a silent scream as his impending climax reached it's peak, his quaking body releasing a small torrent of seed in front of him that arc high and low into the air to paint the ground before him in a thin line. At her silent command the golem disappeared in a flash of light and dropped it's victim, Link falling back flat on his back, his limbs turned into noodles from the intense fucking and his gaping asshole on full display. Licking her lips at the sight Zelda curved from her position onto her knees and crawled forwards, looming her body over his limp form, his chest heaving as he tried to recover from his intense fucking.

Feeling a cold grip on his ankles as a shadow formed above him Link could only gasp at the sight of his princess's face hovering before him - before she dives down at his open mouth, french kissing the shellshocked shota and plundering his mouth with her tongue. His mouth being manhandled by her own Link's attention wavered as his mind blanked once more, realizing only too late what that iron grip was - the Darknut's disembodied hands, their iron grasp on his ankles letting them pull and manhandle his legs upwards, his lower body curling into the air to form a pseudo mating-press.

Zelda however wasted no time and immediately thrust forward, her cock easily slipping into the gaping hole that was his anus before stopping halfway through. Link could only let out a silent scream at the thicker intrusion, his squeals muffled by their current lip-lock, his thrashing tongue only adding to Zelda's pleasure as her own responded in kind. Even as their appendages wrestling match continued Zelda was brutally thrusting inside Link, his spread legs allowing her easy access to his depths and allowing her to constantly bottom out with her rapid-fire thrusts. Every thrust was a high power impact to his guts, and the pleasure button that was his prostrate had constant pressure on it, the sheer girth of her cock keeping it pressed firmly down no matter how far was located. 

As her climax began to peak she went into overdrive with her thrusts, brutally slamming into her young cocksleeve's body over and over again even as her precum began to spill out into his guts. With a final powerful attack Zelda bottomed herself out into the boy and yanked her face from his own with a loud and wet plap, a string of saliva connecting their tongues that broke apart to decorate their chins. Her cock bottomed out and her balls visibly pulsing she began to unload in the boy, the first blast of seed instantly breaking him as he immediately orgasmed over his slowly inflating stomach. Zelda unleashed three more blasts inside his guts, each blast sending his stomach bouncing forwards as it instantly was filled with an oasis of warm semen.

Held up by her arms and legs Zelda panted harshly, using the last dregs of her strength to push herself off out and out of her partner's body to lay flat on her back. Turning her head to gaze at her handiwork she released a contented sigh, proudfully taking in the sight of her young hero laying flat on his back, his stomach bulged out like a large balloon and his face masked in an expression of well-fucked bliss, his upturned eyes glazed in pleasure and his mouth left gaping open. Such a sight had her grow hard once more, and as her erection stiffened Zelda tried to think of a way to deal with this even with her energy spent.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off above her head, and with a burst of magic she partially summoned her Darknut once more - only this time having the gauntlets and boots appear, the puppeteered pieces of gear sliding over Link's body to adorn his own limbs, his limp form pushing itself off right to stand upwards, wobbling uncertainly all the while. At an unseen command the boy's comatose body stepped forward and over Zelda's exhausted form, appointing his ass with her cock. Forcing his body to fall the Darknut causes his unconscious body to penetrate itself with Zelda's cock once more, leaning backwards to rest his palms across the ground and his feet flat upon the earth.

With muted movements the Darknut's limbs begin to make Link's body bounce upon her cock to milk her once more, and with her task ingrained in the armor Zelda leans back with a contented sigh, crossing her arms behind her head as relaxed under the warm sun, her eyes closing as the sounds and sensations of her hero's body repeatedly hilting itself on her lulled her to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a semi-witty title this time around.
> 
> This time it was a request, but I feel kinda bad since I don't think its really up to the quality of the other ones. (Which isn't saying much since they aren't that great to begin with.)


End file.
